His mark
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: steve and natasha fluff )
_**I don't own Mavel or its characters (if I did Steve and Nat would have so been a couple in the movies, just saying)**_

His mark

It was only a small accessory, in fact she had worn it for an entire week (true he hadn't seen her until today but surely one of their friends would have noticed?) as she was glad to point out but it still had _his_ mark on it.

.

.

.

Steve looked up was he wearily exited the car, looking up at Avenger's tower. It wasn't often he crashed here, preferring his and Natasha's apartment in Brooklyn or their room at the training centre but the group always made an effort to come together to celebrate when they finally become the avengers (and to drink to Coulson and then Tony rings him and bags him out for only revealing 4 years ago that he was, in fact alive).

The Avengers. Steve smiled, no matter how much they all got on his nerves at times he loved them, it was a rough start, they all admit it and at times they still have their rough moments but they try and that's what counts. Tony helps Steve, is always available when Steve needs someone to bounce ideas off, or rant to. Tony tried his best to relieve the responsibility from Steve but he can't do everything, as much as he tries. It was Tony's idea to start this tradition of theirs, Steve always believed it was because after so long Tony had found a group of people that wouldn't judge him (they would be cross at him, and quite upfront in telling him some hard truths at times, but only when he needed a wakeup call) and he could call family.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle then. What an odd thing to say about them but the Avengers were family and it was a family that grew everyday it seemed like. Steve naturally took the father figure spot in the team, Natasha often joking he was actually the grandfather of the group which he just rolled his eyes at. Natasha, to her displeasure (through everyone knew she loved it) was the mother of the group, the joking about this only got worse when it was revealed she and Steve were dating.

Clint and Sam took the roles of the fun loving uncles while Tony was the rich uncle (which caused Clint and Sam to make many, many jokes at Tony's expense,). Thor was the fun but absent uncle, Fury was the grandfather of the group (you don't even want to know the jokes made about that), Maria and Pepper aunties, while Wanda, Pietro and Peter were the kids, through Tony argued Scot and Rhodes should be in there but the two of them and Vision were more like first cousin you saw a lot, practically siblings to Wanda, Pietro and Peter but not quite.

Steve made his way into the tower, thanking Happy before he did so however. He was excited to see Nat, he had missed her after a week long mission, especially when he couldn't contact her. It was hard when they went on different missions, Fury and Tony tried to get them on missions together but sadly it didn't always work like that. Even after two years of dating his hands still got sweaty and his heart would pound away in his chest, and dispute what she would say on the matter, he knew she had the same reactions too.

Eventually Steve made his way to their room, he stopped and leaned against the door way, watching her. She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, just tiding up the room, but Steve couldn't take his eyes of her. His Natasha.

She must have sense him because she turned around, arching one eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you Mamma tell you it was impolite to stare?"

"Well Miss it seems I just can't help myself when it comes to your beauty," he smiled, crossing the room to stand in front of her, brushing a stray hair off her face.

"Well I'll forgive you this time Solider," she smirked then quickly gave him a peak on the lips. "I missed you Steve.

"And I missed you Nat." As Nat tilted her head then, he noticed a necklace poking out from her shirt so he pulled it out to have a look and stopped in his tracks.

On the necklace was a small locket, no bigger than the nail on his pinky finger but engraved on it was his shield. His symbol.

"I have had this on for the whole week, I stumbled on it when I was out shopping with Pepper and just had to get it. I've had it on all week and no one has noticed," she shrugged but he could tell she was getting a bit self-conscious, she hated displaying love, even to him but she was getting better at it.

Steve cupped her face and kissed her gently. "It's perfect."

Her smirk was back then. "I have a picture of you in there, from our first date."

"I didn't know there was a picture of our first date."

She blushed slightly. "I hacked the security feed of the dinner a few days after the date to get a picture of us together. I wanted to a keep sake to remember it by forever."

Steve kissed her again. "You know you are a lot softer than people think," he laughed as he dodged her punch before wrapping her in his arms and kissing her temple.

"I love you Natasha."

"I love you Steve."

"I have to say, I like knowing you have a piece of me with you, always."

Nat smiled and played with his dog tags, especially his newest one. "Only fair when you carry mine."

.

.

.

It was only a small accessory, in fact she had worn it for an entire week (true he hadn't seen her until today but surely one of their friends would have noticed?) as she was glad to point out but it still had _his_ mark on it.


End file.
